You've Got Wings, Baby
by XxSword-and-PenxX
Summary: A short one shot inspired by Gilmore girls, with a healthy heaping of flirting and a small dash of coffee. KakaSaku
1. Chapter 1

**Hi all! I was just scrolling through Tumblr and I saw the most gorgeous piece of KakaSaku fan art that was inspired by Gilmore Girls. A huge guilty pleasure of mine. So, I decided to go ahead and write a fanfic to accompany the picture! Just to note, yes in Gilmore Girls Lorelai has Rory and I wanted to include Sarada however for such a short fic I wanted to focus on Kakashi and Sakura's dynamic. If I do continue with this plot, Sarada will definitely make appearances. **

**A huge thanks to raizagabriel on tumblr for the inspiration, I truly hope this small fic is just right for you! If there's any interest in this one-shot I may consider making it longer. **

**Happy Reading! xo**

Sakura always loved the transition from fall to winter. It meant that in their small town in the middle of nowhere would suddenly be covered in christmas lights, and they'd have their annual christmas festival. Not to mention once the first snow fell they'd have the snowman building contest which her and Ino would ultimately attempt before heading to Hatake's for hot cocoa or coffee.

Coffee.

That one thought had the pink haired woman practically floating towards the familiar diner. It was always hard to miss Sakura what with her shoulder length petal pink locks and her bright emerald green eyes the size of saucers. It was definitely always hard to miss her when she was on a mission and heading to the building she frequented most in the town. The bell jingled as she opened the door to her favorite morning stop, seeing the other usuals in their spots at the pushed together tables and mix-matched leather and metal chairs.

Pulling off her white knit beanie Sakura patted down the slightly disheveled strands of hair before sauntering up to the counter, a purely Cheshire cat-like grin spreading across her face. Taking a moment to look around for her victim, the pinkette stuffed her beanie in her coat pocket.

"Oh _Kakashi!_" Sakura practically sang, unable to control her giggle at the slightly annoyed groan that could be heard from the back. Rounding the corner, Sakura felt her heart flutter for just a second. Kakashi, owner of Hatake's Diner and long time friend, leveled her with an un-amused look from two dark kohl colored eyes. Her grin never faltered as he leaned against the counter in front of her, looking down at her with his lips turned down into a frown and muscled arms crossed over his chest. He looked like he normally did dressed in work boots, worn jeans, and a black and grey flannel rolled up to show his all too attractive forearms. But something about him today just…...

_Down girl_.

"No."

"Oh C'mon!"

"You have a problem."

"I wholly beg to differ my friend."

"How many cups Sakura?"

The woman answered without missing a beat.

"Zero." Kakashi was obviously disbelieving, a silver eyebrow raised over that delicious scar that Sakura always felt her fingers itching to touch.

"Plus?"

Sakura paused, green eyes wide and innocent before sighing and letting out a groan.

"Five….but Kakashi your coffee is so much better than mine!" The silver haired, flannel wearing man stared at her for a moment before sighing, taking a pale blue mug from the shelf and filling it with coffee. Sakura's grin was as bright as the sun as she took it and inhaled the beautiful rich heavenly aroma of coffee.

"Junkie," Kakashi muttered, taking off the blue baseball cap and shaking his wild silver mane before placing his cap back on his head backwards. Never had a man looked so good in a baseball hat, Sakura thought to herself as she fluttered her lashes over the rim of her mug, swallowing the first sip.

"You're an angel, you've got wings baby." Turning on her heels she sauntered over to her usual table beside the large window overlooking the center of town, completely missing the fond smirk that spread across Kakashi's face. Shrugging her bright red coat off she pushed up the sleeves of her green sweater up and pulled out her medical school text book from her oversized tote bag.

Sakura easily lost track of time when studying, the world of medicine always seemed to draw her in and keep all of her focus. She hadn't even noticed when the sun reached it's peak over their small town and the morning crowed melted into the lunch crowd. Sakura only blinked as she noticed a scarred hand drift into her line of sight. Jerking back she looked up, eyes meeting Kakashi's as he poured her another cup of coffee.

She grinned at him cheekily, placing her hand under her chin as she stared at him.

"So….you've given in to my addiction hm?" Kakashi gave her a grin, one that flashed his perfect smile and slightly sharper than normal canines. One that made his chiseled jaw look even more perfect. With one hand in his pocket and the other still holding the coffee pot, the tall man bent at the waist and inhaled briefly.

"For now. I'll curb your addiction one way or another Haruno." Sakura felt a shiver run down her spine at the way his deep voice turned just a little huskier and those impossibly attractive eyes darkened. Licking her soft pink lips, and noting the way those eyes flashed down to her mouth before darkening even more, Sakura's smile wavered.

"It's been a love affair that's spanned years Kakashi, I don't know how you think you can measure up to that level of passion." Sakura knew she was playing a dangerous game now, but instead of commenting further, he just grinned wolfishly at her and leaned away. That grin held more than just their normal friendly back and forth, it held a promise. Slightly disappointed he hadn't flirted with her longer, Sakura picked up her now full mug and took a sip and moaned in relief.

"Careful. Keep moaning like that and I'll be forced to close up the diner and show you just how much _more_ passionate I am than a cup of coffee." She sputtered almost choking on her second sip of coffee before swallowing it and the second moan she was about to let lose. Her cheeks flushed a brilliant red color, and felt all her usual confidence slip right out the door right behind the towns resident bottle of sunshine, Lee.

Kakashi's chuckle brought her eyes back towards him. Sakura looked anywhere but his own searing eyes, that she could just feel boring into her.

"You're the real life Patrick to my Kat, Hatake," Sakura said with a small laugh and a shake of her head. He blinked, not understanding her movie reference. She rolled her eyes and waved her hand in dismissal, taking in a breath before sighing.

"Get you anything to eat Haruno?" He asked, taking his hand out of his pocket so he could use it to lean on the table. Sakura struggled not to glance at the red swirling tattoo on his forearm, but her willpower vanished completely. Briefly, she wondered what reaction she'd get if she used her nail to trace out the design.

"Something all together too greasy and fattening. A burger...ooh and fries please" His lips twisted in disgust before shaking his head and leaning up again.

"Your diet is abhorrent. I need to start sneaking you vegetables." Sakura's nose wrinkled in disgust.

"You dare put any sort of vegetables on my burger Hatake and I'll knock you into next week."

"Just pick them off."

"No! It'll still have the essence of them on it."

"What?" This wasn't the most absurd argument he'd had with the pink haired woman but it was slowly climbing up there on the list.

"You know...the essence. The juice. Like when you cut a tomato and put it on something it always leaves that slimy icky yucky juice behind!" Kakashi resisted the urge to roll his eyes.

"Fine no vegetables." Sakura grinned in triumph and winked at him.

"I knew you were my favorite." Kakashi flashed a wry grin at her before turning around and heading back into the kitchen as pair of unapologetic viridian eyes watched his truly wonderful backside the entire time. Humming to herself Sakura turned to look out the window, seeing pedestrians and tourists of their little town walking around bundled up in coats and scarves. She smiled softly, knowing that she was warm and had been thoroughly bantered/flirted with, and was more than a little content.


	2. Chapter 2

**After some encouraging words I decided to go ahead and continue with this KakaSaku AU! Let me know what you think! I don't own Naruto or any of the characters of the show, all rights belong to Kishimoto. Oh and yes, so in this Sarada's last name is Haruno. Just like Rory in Gilmore Girls had Lorelai's last name. **

**Chapter Two **

"Mom!" Sakura groaned and placed a pillow over her head in response.

"Seriously mom we have to go. Like now." Sarada's voice still penetrated the pillow, and Sakura lifted it from her face to glare at the feather stuffed pouch.

"Why does that never work?" Sarada snorted, and left her mother's room to go down the stairs. Pushing herself up from her nice warm cocoon of her comforter and insane amount of pillows, Sakura started getting ready for the day.

Sad she wouldn't be able to walk into work in her flannel butterfly pajama pants, Sakura pulled out the light grey pencil skirt and black button down from her closet. Eyeing the fuzzy red sweater she truly wanted to wear, the pinkette groaned again. Mornings were not her thing.

Pulling on her black heels at the bottom of the stairs, Sakura peered into her kitchen for her daughter. It was day two of Sarada being at the _prestigious _Konoha Academy. Her daughter was dead set on attending the best school in the country for college so Sakura had watched over her little daughter as she took over the education empire and crushed it beneath her feet. She was so proud. It felt like only yesterday the two of them were curled up on the couch both suffering from the stomach flu that Sarada had brought home from her kindergarten class.

Now her teenage daughter was wearing a private school uniform and starting her second day of her sophomore year at Konoha Academy, and Sakura didn't know how to feel about it. At all.

"Lets go Sarada!" Her daughter appeared a moment later, large backpack filled with books slung over her shoulder as she pushed her bright red glasses up on her nose. "Hatake's for coffee before school?" Sarada asked hopefully as she turned to head out the front door, and Sakura smiled.

"I would be upset if we didn't. So would Kakashi," Sakura said as she locked the door behind her and slid into the driver's seat. Sarada smiled to herself, enjoying the fact that the the gruff plaid shirt wearing man had a soft spot for her. Almost like a proud father. Sakura hummed along to the AC/DC song playing through the speakers in the car as she drove through their small town and parked outside of Kakashi's diner. Kakashi heard her before he saw her, rolling his eyes at the woman's incessant mumbling.

"Coffee coffee coffee coffee coffee." He hadn't even heard the bell above the door jingle before he heard her.

"Haruno. How many cups?" he asked gruffly, his back turned towards her.

"Swear she hasn't had any yet. She's only been awake for an hour," the voice of Sakura's daughter answered for her.

"Sarada!" Kakashi turned and gave the girl the closest thing to a smile he'd given anyone in days.

"Look at that uniform, you're growing up huh?" Kakashi's voice took on a remorseful tone at that, and Sakura felt herself melt. He'd always loved Sarada and in that moment it was incredibly obvious. Instead of his usual flannel shirt, Kakashi wore a black hoodie and his signature hat turned backwards. Noticing his sleeves rolled up Sakura glanced down to the tattoo that graced his forearm. Why was that thing so attractive to her? Oh right cause it was on Kakashi.

"Don't remind mom. I had to console her the other night because she realized in a few years I'll be at college." The silver haired man set a cup of coffee in front of Sakura and more regretfully in front of Sarada, both Haruno women humming gratefully.

"Have I told you recently how much I love you?" Kakashi rolled his eyes before disappearing back into the kitchen, ignoring Sakura's comment with practiced ease.

"Hey its not my fault I practically raised you to be my best friend and partner in crime." Kakashi chuckled as he appeared again, this time holding two white paper bags with the logo diner on the front.

"Here. Since I can't trust that either of you will have a real true breakfast, there's a bagel with cream cheese in there for both of you." He handed the bags over and Sakura beamed at him.

"I'd be indignant about your opinions on my eating but I'm too hungry and I have to take this one to school. See you later Hatake." Kakashi grinned at her, one of those sexy 'I'm trying to make you blush' grins as he eyed her button down and skirt.

"Alright, hey have a good day at school kid. I'll see you later Sakura." Kakashi waved them off as they disappeared out his door in a whirlwind of sassy comments and moaning about work and school. But not before Sakura tossed a wide smile over her shoulder meant just for him. And not that he'd admit it, but if after they showed up he was in a much better mood then that's just the way things went.

Sakura found herself busier than normal at the Inn. When not being a single mother and a nursing student Sakura managed the Katsuyu Inn just outside of their small town. After dropping off Sarada, she'd shown up to work expecting all to be right with the world. When all was not right with the world, in fact it seemed a large pipe had burst and flooded the second floor of the Inn. Sakura had spent the entire day dealing with the pipe, unhappy guests, rearranging rooms for people to stay in, and dealing with someone who could deal with any and all water damage.

Sakura was on the phone with the insurance company when Kakashi appeared in the doorway of their staff only room. She hadn't seen him as the phone was on speaker in her lap, and her legs outstretched in front of her as she sat in a corner on the floor. Her eyes were shut, her face pinched in that way that he knew was from annoyance and from a lack of food. Making his way over to her, he couldn't help but admire the way her pale legs were smooth and unblemished. He tamped down a smile at the bright green toe nail polish she had painted on her toes, instead nudging her foot with his boot.

Sakura jumped almost a foot in the air, viridian eyes flying open to stare at him in shock, and then indignation. She rolled her eyes at him as he raised a brow, and pressed mute on her cellphone.

"Pipe burst so I've been on the phone practically all day, I'm being tugged around like a piece of meat between jackals, and I've been on hold for the last," she paused checking her thin silver watch. "Forty-five minutes. And I'm hungry."

Like magic the takeout bag appeared in front of her eyes and Sakura gasped. Looking from the bag to Kakashi and back to the bag she smiled slowly. Slow and wide and filled with...well something that made Kakashi swallow.

"Well I'll be. What a gentleman you are Mr. Hatake," her voice turned into a slow southern drawl, one that made Kakashi's silver brows raise, his lips quirking in a small smirk.

"Hush woman. Eat something before you explode." Sakura snorted and peered in the bag, moaning in pleasure as the scent of hot salami wafted up to her nose. Kakashi crouched down and pinched one of her toes, causing the pinkette to squeal.

"What did I tell you about moaning Haruno." Sakura swallowed thickly, feeling her skin heat and arousal thrum through her body. Sakura gave him a cheeky grin as she curled her legs under her. His eyes flashed with something and she flushed lightly.

"That you love it when I do it," she quipped as she stood, earning a snort from Kakashi who smoothly stood as well.

"Ah. Now eat something before you lose your temper and kill someone. I gotta get back to the diner." Back was the gruff Kakashi she knew, but the heat in his eyes remained. He turned to make his way from the room, and Sakura found herself distracted by the way he walked, even more so than normal. Blinking she shook herself from her thoughts.

"Wait Kakashi," said man turned to look at her with a raised brow. "How'd you know I needed food?"

"Well you hadn't come to the diner to annoy me for lunch so I figured you needed some." He replied quickly before disappearing out the door. Sakura grinned and pulled out the sandwhich, happily planting herself into a chair at their small staff kitchen table.

"Come to mama."


End file.
